deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Valdez (The heroes of Olympus series) vs Fire lord Zuko (Avatar: the last air bender)
Summary Heroes of Olympus vs Avatar: the last airbender will The Lord of scrawny out blaze The Lord of fire? Interlude Wiz: Fire is often one of the most over-powered well… powers in many franchises Boomstick: And the creators often make at least one fricking person knows how to use fire Wiz: Like Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Boomstick: and Fire lord Zuko. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their amour, weapons and skill to see who would win a death battle! Rules * Leo is not fire-proof * Zuko cannot get help from fire nation soldiers * Leo cannot get feastus' help Leo Valdez Wiz: Leo Valdez is the head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin Boomstick: What him, he’s so scrawny and… Leo: Baby I invented scrawny Wiz: as I was saying, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, the god of fire, blacksmith etc. He’s actually pretty special among his siblings as he has to capability to utilize pyrotechnics in any fights Boomstick: '''Well his dad’s pretty much the god of fire so what’s so special about human torch here?! Wiz: Well firstly it’s quite rare for a child of Hephaestus to manipulate fire and also apparently it’s a curse. Hey Boomstick, remember the Great fire of London Boomstick: '''Yeah, what about Wiz: The person, Thomas Fayhon, who started it is no other than a son of Hephaestus himself. He possessed the power of fire and… Boomstick: '''Sounded like a great barbeque! ' Wiz: Anyway, Leo can create pyro-kinetic projectiles in the form of fireballs and is immune to fire '''Boomstick: '''Leo also has this wicked toolbelt that can carry practically anything! A '''hammer, paper clips, breath mints, beer… Well maybe not but mine would' Aqua-pineapple-princess: ''Dude, that was joke' from the batman vs Spiderman thingy!'' Wiz: Anyway, Leo has the capability to build, fix or edit any machine with great speed! '''Boomstick: '''Oh he could fix my iphone! Wiz: Anything that is still working, functioning and hasn’t been put in the washing machine! Boomstick: '''Aww… Aqua-pineapple-princess: You’re pretty forgetful… Boomstick: '''Shut up! (loads his gun) Aqua-pineapple-princess: ''Bring it on! (pulls out baseball bat) Wiz: BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING AND GROW UP. ESPECIALLY YOU BOOMSTICK, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU’RE A GROWN MAN! Boomstick and Aqua-pineapple-princess: Yes, Wiz Wiz: Ahem I may also add of Leo’s fatal flaw Boomstick: great what is it, pizza? Milk? ''' Wiz: Well it’s actually his usefulness '''Boomstick: Usefulness?! That dude can shoot fire, fix machines and… Wiz: Well, he often believe he is not wanted, not trusted, the seventh wheel... a bit like whenever I trust Boomstick with my cousin’s birthday cake (he really does nothing but drool at it) Aqua-pineapple-princess: Lol Boomstick: 'Cut me a break, Wiz it was chocolate! ' Wiz: Leo Valdez, the bad boy supreme, will he be able to burn Zuko to the ground?! Leo: BABY, I INVENTED SCRAWNY!!!!! '''Zuko Wiz: Prince Zuko or shall I say fire lord Zuko may be one of the most formidable fire-benders Boomstick: '''Right after his b*tch of a sister Azula Wiz: At a young age, Zuko’s mother Ursa left one night unexpectedly Boomstick: '''Pft, you’ll get no sympathy from me Wiz, only motherless clownfish who gets kidnapped by a… Aqua-pineapple-princess: As we were saying Zuko’s mother ditched him, leaving his father to be a bit of a jerk to him and give him a hard time Wiz: Zuko grew up with his father, thinking fire nation will be victorious and his honour is well established. Until that day… Boomstick: Zuko '''bit more than he could chew, his big mouth got himself into an agni kai Aqua-pineapple-princess: For those who do not know, agni kai is a fight involving two fire-benders duking it out! Boomstick: '''As he lost and begged for forgiveness, he got himself a burned eye from his own dad. What a d*ck! Smooth moves skywalker smooth moves. Wiz: After being exiled from fire nation, Zuko began his search for the Avatar and some more extensive firebending training Boomstick: '''From his crazy uncle Wiz: He’s not crazy! Zuko: You will teach the next set Iroh: You are right I will teach you the next set, right after I finish my roast duck Zuko’s eyes widen in astonishment as Iroh pulls out his roast duck Iroh: nom nom nom Boomstick: '''See told ya, crazy Wiz: Zuko also possesses great swordsmanship able to overwhelm fire nation and Earth kingdom. His hand-to-hand combat skills are as superior as his fire-bending skills Boomstick: '''His weakness, his anger. Fire boy here is known to pretty p*ssed easily. A bit like Wiz whenever he doesn’t get his daily coffee. Wiz: yeah... wait what?! TAKE THAT BACK BOOMSTICK Aqua-pineapple-princess and Boomstick: Sheesh, talk about anger issues Wiz: (ahem) as I was saying, Zuko gets angered easily and that can be his downfall. Also he’s pretty clumsy Boomstick: '''Clumsy?! His sword-skills, hand-to-hand combat skills and fire skills can kill a number of people how can he be… (Cue the scene where Azula notices a giant hole in the house, she stops before falling off and hide behind the wall. Suddenly Zuko races, tethers and falls into the hole causing both Aang and Azula to winch) Wiz, Boomstick and Aqua-pineapple-princess: ha ha ha ha ha ha Wiz: Will the fire lord Zuko be able to defeat Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus Zuko: My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne Pre-death-battle Wiz: Okay, the combatants, let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s Aqua-pineapple-princess: It’s time for a death battle everyone! Boomstick and Wiz: HEY! Death battle Zuko is wandering in the forest when he sees a humungous crater in the woods. He rushes to see what is there. He sees Leo, calypso and featus in the crater Leo: Honestly, that’s the last time I trust you with flying (He hits Calypso on the head) Zuko: Cut her a break Leo: Dude stay out of this Zuko: is that a challenge? Leo (jokingly): yeah I challenge you Zuko immediately takes Leo’s “challenge” and fires a fireball to Leo, setting his shirt on fire. Leo shrieks and quickly beats the fire out. He pulls out a breath mint from his tool belt and pops it in his mouth. He cracks his knuckles and pulls out his hammer Leo: Let’s dance Fight! Leo launches a fire ball at Zuko, who sidesteps and throws a fireball at Leo. Leo evades this offence and Calypso nearly gets hit Featus charges for a fire blast at Zuko but Leo then screams Leo: Featus, sunshine get out of here! Leo shoots another fireball at Zuko. The fire lord narrowly dodges it and responds with a fire kick. Leo pulls out his hammer, whacking Zuko’s foot. Zuko recovers from the pain quickly pulls out his two hooked swords Zuko: Let’s do this He races towards the demigod with the two blades and Leo rushes to Zuko with his hammers Zuko kicks Leo in the face and he staggers from the kick, he drops the hammer. Zuko picks Leo’s scrawny body and throws him at a tree. Leo groans as Zuko marches to him. Zuko: Say your prayers fire-bender Zuko raises his sword before Leo, with a desparate attempt, Leo pulls out his breath mints and throws it at Zuko’s face. Zuko flinches and Leo punches Zuko and crawls from Zuko. The fire lord races after him. Leo: Stay away from team Leo! Zuko: In your dreams! Leo stands up and races past Zuko, Zuko then turns around to chase Leo as well as throwing fireballs. Leo then picks up his hammer and swings, with a lot of force, it at Zuko’s face. A loud disturbing crack was heard. Zuko’s eyes widened and he knelt to the ground. He falls on the ground, dead. Leo: I told you buddy don’t mess with team Leo! KO! After death battle ''' '''Boomstick: '''Holy sh*t that was brutal Wiz: yes Zuko’s pyro-kinetic skills overpower Leo’s but Valdez’s arsenal has more variety Boomstick: '''Zuko’s got two swords and Leo’s got a hammer, breath mints and a whole heap of sh*t hidden within that weird belt of his Wiz: Zuko’s anger also got himself into this fight in the first place Boomstick: Looks '''like there is a hull in Zuko’s skull Aqua-pineapple-princess: Dude that kind of sucked Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Leo Valdez Next time on death battles Boomstick: Next time on death battles Annonymus character 1: First rule in battle strategy. Don't ever let your opponent distract you Anonymus character 2: I {censored} as tribute Aqua-pineapple-princess: If you know who it is, comment below and be excited! Trivia * It is evident that this battle is set after the Blood of Olympus and the 100 years war * This is aqua-pineapple-princess's 2nd death battle with one victor * Calypso and feastus also guest star in this death battle * It is revealed that boomstick likes chocolate cake and Wiz needs coffee to proceed through the day * The movie finding nemo is referenced in Zuko's summary * Aqua-pineapple-princess is going to hide in the bunker from the Zuko fans Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015